


The Act of Reciprocating

by daisherz365



Series: Living on coffee and homemade soup [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Sick Steve, basically the reversal of the first fic but with more sarcastic darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: University AU She's known him long enough now that she's sure he isn't an idiot. But if he thinks studying while he's barely standing is a good idea. He doesn't know Darcy Lewis at all. [Darcy x Steve]





	The Act of Reciprocating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canibecandid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canibecandid/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day my darling! <3 Hoping although it lacks any valentines that it's a nice gift all the same.
> 
> I've been working on it for a long time and finally finished it yesterday just in time for you. :3

Darcy Lewis didn't know what she did to deserve to find her something or another Steve Rogers with several texts piled up in the library of their university during winter break clearly sniffling in between trying to review flashcards. 

 

When he had finally answered her texts - she had sent at least five within a four hour period - she had been past annoyed that he was in the library of all places. It was the one place she hadn't checked. 

 

So now she was sending an all capped text to her new bestie James or Bucky (Barnes) as she had started calling him as of late because she really didn't like using that name. She had told him it was definitely something a mother yelled when she was angry at you but not something your friend called you. He had laughed and told her to call him Bucky, just like Steve. 

 

**YOUR BEST FRIEND IS AT THE LIBRARY. I WANNA PUNCH HIM.**

 

Bucky in what Darcy had come to affectionately call his ‘everything is hilarious’ tone simply responded,  _ you didn’t check there first? He’s a bookworm Lewis. _ He had ended the message with several emojis that let her know that he was amused by this whole situation. It made her feel really idiotic to know that she could have asked Bucky first considering he would have known but she hadn’t expected Steve to go AWOL for four hours. He usually texted back immediately. Knowing him she was sure he must have silenced his phone because he was in the library. 

 

She preferred to keep it on vibrate if anything. You never knew if there was an emergency. Granted this wasn’t that important, but as she slid in the seat across from him and saw how pitiful he looked she really did want to smack him. 

 

“Rogers.” She started with a sigh. 

 

He jumped at the sudden sound of someone speaking to him. He smiled sheepishly at her when he realized that it was the brunette who had recently come into his life. She looked really unhappy. “Darcy, hi.” He greeted her, moving one stack of the books out of the way so that he could see her properly. It was about a head taller than her. 

 

“You know most people study at home?” She asked him. It didn’t sound like a question coming from her but he took it as one. 

 

He nodded slowly as he straightened up his mess of spirals and highlighters, and flashcards of various shades. His station was like an academic's dream minus the disarray of it. “Yeah. I work better in a library.”

 

“Okay, nerd.” She rolled her eyes with a glimmer of affection thrown in. He chuckled before he started coughing. “See that’s why I’m here. You’re ill and don’t deny it because you started getting all sniffly last week but have been treating it as if it was just a minor thing.” 

 

Steve sighed. “You sound like you care, Darcy.” He was trying to be flippant about it. His female counterpart wasn’t having any of it though. He had done her a solid favor by taking care of her before. It was time she did the same. 

 

Granted she couldn’t say for sure if it was because she liked him - she probably did but that was neither here nor there at this point - it was a matter of seeing someone smart doing something to hinder themselves rather than help. Her grandmother had taught her better than to turn a blind eye to cases like this. Especially if it was of someone you valued in any way. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. You look worse than you were two days ago.” 

 

They say vanity is for the weak hearted but that still didn’t stop the handsome man sitting across from her from running a hand through his getting a bit too long hair to shove it out of his eyes and asking the most annoying question of all. “That bad, huh?”

 

Darcy just stared at him, blankly, as if the answer was plain as day.

 

He didn’t say anything more for a beat. He wanted her brash honesty that was never in short supply; not even when she had been feeling her worst. “You look like a girl on her period, I should know I’m a woman and have to go through that shit. Except you’re too pretty for it.” She only added that last part in to make him laugh. 

 

It wasn’t the first time she did that neither. Steve had realized quite quickly in the short amount of time they spent together (mostly in public) that this was a part of her charm. She said real shit then she added on something to soften the blow. 

 

“Dang.” This made the brunette scoff. She had been trying every chance she could to get this man to curse but he never did. She wondered what it would take to get him to loosen up that much. They had drank before but he seemed almost invincible when it came to that. The one time she let him see her completely out of it, he had made sure she got back home safely but never brought up what she might have said to him. 

 

It had bothered her a lot considering she was used to assholes constantly bringing back stuff she had previously said. It was another reason it was kind of sad for her to seem him all weak and pathetic like even though he was clearly trying to pretend that he was fine. He was too good of a human being. 

 

He had rescued a cat once while they were taking a stroll after getting some coffee one afternoon. She had the picture in her phone for his contact to prove it. He has snuggled up to the feline before placing it on the ground - Darcy had swiftly taken it as an opportunity to get a shot of him being frankly too adorable for words. They had taken it to a shelter once finding out that it didn’t have a tag. 

 

Darcy had thought briefly about taking it in because really it was adorable and way too small to be left on its own. Only to remember the fee she would have to pay to keep it, she was a college student with low income as is. Even adorableness came at a cost. 

 

She was learning that the hard way with Steve Rogers. She wouldn’t always call him adorable. He was previously a handsome stranger who wouldn’t let her be until he knew she would be alright. Then he got upgraded to a guy she didn’t mind talking to on a semi regular basis, and then slowly to the nerd who liked meeting her after lectures with coffee in hand as if he knew that she needed more fuel after nearly getting bored with a nearly three hour class. Now they were in a place where  she wasn’t sure what she could define him as now. He wasn’t annoying, well not usually. Steve not taking better care of himself was certainly ticking her off though. 

 

“How long do I have before you threaten to get Bucky to come take me home?” He finally says after surveying her face a bit too long. The fever was hazing his perception of time and his ability to decide when he should stop being so weird. 

 

Steve Rogers being weird includes staring too long and saying things he didn’t mean to say outloud, only think. He had a problem doing both while in the company of the poli-sci major. 

 

Darcy Lewis had noticed of course but tried not to react too much although she did have her fun with him. He was very fun to tease. In this point in time she wasn’t interested in making fun of him. She only wanted to make sure the beautiful lumberjack of a man didn’t dig himself into an early grave. Or cause her to have to visit him at the closest hospital. 

 

She hated hospitals. They reminded her of sad times and she had had enough of being sad. 

 

“Who said anything about Bucky?” She grinned. “You’re coming home with me.”

 

If Steve Rogers expected anything from the sudden appearance of the woman he was definitely enamored with, he wasn’t expecting to get that kind of response from her. 

 

He was going to see where she lived? He had dropped her off at her door all of two times - first when she was drunk, second when she told him to because it was dark and that what gentlemen were supposed to do. Going inside of the space was entirely different. 

 

“Are you sure about that?” He dared to ask.

 

“Dude. You’re sick and I’m not sure if you’ll make it back home in one piece. I have a couch. Your place isn’t as close. Not to mention it’s freezing outside.” She explained it all like this was normal. It wasn’t like she hadn’t spent time hanging out with him in his own home. There wasn’t much difference here. 

 

At least that was Darcy’s way of thinking about it. 

 

Steve didn’t know what to think of it. She had never asked him to come over before. He knew it was an innocent trip considering he was unwell but it didn’t stop him wondering if it was more than that. 

 

“Alright.” He said finally. It could be the pressure behind his eyes but he definitely saw her perk up a bit that he was agreeing with her. 

 

“Thirty minutes and then we’re going.” She stated, answering his early question about how long before he would have to up and leave. 

 

Darcy went back to her phone after that. It had been lighting up in front of her for all of ten minutes that they hashed out the plan. Bucky had started sending her back to back messages.

 

_ All good? _

 

_ Do I need to come get him? _

 

_ Darcy?? _

 

_ I’m going to get my coat if you don’t answer.  _

 

**Would you chill out, Barnes. I got this.**

 

_ Sure? He can be stubborn. _

 

**Takes one to know one.**

 

**We’re all bulls. I’ll take care of him tonight.**

 

_ ;) you will? _

 

**He’s sick you heathen.**

 

Darcy did take a moment after hitting send to peer over at Steve who had started to collect the books to put them back where he had found them. Most people would have just dropped them off at the front desk. Not Steve. He liked to pick up after himself. 

 

Darcy watched him for all of four and a half minutes before she was the one cursing. “For fucks sakes. Drop the rest of the them at the desk. We're going.” She swooped half of his things in his bag as he turned into her direction in a motion that had him swaying. 

 

Definitely a bad idea to be standing at all, he thought. Darcy sighed before collecting the books from his persona and inclining her head as if to tell him to get going. Steve smiled at her knowing she was doing her best to he patient with him and this entire situation. 

 

The brunette carefully put the books down in the metal bin that had been marked for returns as they made their way out into the cool air. 

 

She quickly tightened her scarf around her neck before reaching for the arm of the tall blonde and tucking it through her own and she began walking as fast as she could with the wind giving much resistance to her small stature. 

 

She almost thought she heard a chuckle come from the sick man next to her but elicited to stay quiet until they made it to her apartment which was only about a eight minute walk from campus on a good day. They reached the stairs that led into it in a record time of six and half minutes later. 

 

Darcy kept her pride in for once and let go of Steve to unlock her door and she opened the door and strode in as if this was an everyday occurrence. She never had anyone over though. 

 

The state of the coffee table showed for it too. 

 

She tsked, but didn't move to adjust anything simply making sure Steve finally moved over the threshold. He looked more flushed now than he did in the library and that caused her to forget about her messy habits. 

 

She clicked the lock in place before pushing him towards her couch, it wasn't anything special but it was comfy enough for her tastes. It had a beige blanket tossed over it. A light blue pillow with fringes hanging off of it was on the opposite end of the couch, she had picked it up for two bucks at a flea market last year when she had gone to see her aunts. 

 

“Stay put.” She tells him as she turns in the opposite direction to get into the small kitchen that was definitely over full with kitchen utensils but she used all of it at some point. 

 

There was a home remedy that her Nana used to make her take whenever she got sick. It had saved her a lot over the years except the last time when she was frankly too tired to try to whip up the weird concoction of fluids and spices for her own health. 

 

She had met Steve that way so maybe it was okay. 

 

She continued mixing until she was satisfied with it before popping the small cup into the microwave for a tick. She nearly ran into Steve when she pulled it out. 

“Didn't I tell you to stay put? Aren't you usually complaint with people?” She mumbled as she shoved the cup at him. 

 

He sniffed and then took a step back even though the cup was still in his hands. “What the heck is that?” 

 

Darcy almost laughed, he had been so close to slipping into a curse. That medicine was good for that. “It'll help. Trust me.” 

 

Steve peered over at her, sniffled before bringing the warm cup towards his face. “I do.”

 

“No idea why.” She muttered quietly as she watched him try a sip. His usually handsome face looked betrayed and pretty grossed out. “Rogers. Just tip it back as if it was really good booze.”

 

“You know alcohol does nothing for me.” He utters before chugging it back quickly. He coughs a little bit. She knew it was more of the taste than the fact that he was definitely sick. 

 

“Still have no idea why. Booze is good.” He passed her back the cup trying to not throw up what he had just swallowed. It was one of the worst things he had ever consumed. 

 

“Liking it has nothing to do with it.” He told her as she began to prod him into returning to the couch in the next room. He wondered if once the night was over would she still be so open to touching him so much. He felt like he could get used to it quick. 

 

She left him for the hallway tucked beyond the kitchen. She didn't stray long. Just long enough for to grab a couple blankets, an extra pillow and her glasses which she had been without for most of the day. The contacts were starting to irritate her to the point of a headache. 

 

“Sleep.” She instructed him as she opened a book that was easily bigger than any of the textbooks he had been rifling through at the library. He tried to read it as he got comfortable on the couch but she had closed it a solid minute after telling him to go to sleep to look at him. 

 

She wasn't glaring but she wasn't being affectionate either. “It'll do you some good. You probably haven't been sleeping like you should.”

 

He mumbled something that Darcy couldn't understand because of the blankets he had haphazardly thrown over his body. Not all of him was covered. 

 

She placed her book on the edge of the recliner she had sat in and moved over to help him out. He would never get comfortable like that. 

 

“You're good at this.” He tells her as he is getting unstuck from the three blankets not two that he thought he had seen. 

 

“I guess. That or incredible annoyed to be taking care of a guy who had to help me out when I was being stubborn.”

 

“Both.” He tells her as she begins to move away. He reaches for her hand as she's moving past his head back to her chair. “Thank you, Darcy.”

 

Darcy sighs but doesn't let go of his hand as she sits down once more. “Don't make a habit of being an idiot, Rogers.”

 

He just smiled as he began to feel sleepy. She watched him long enough to see his chest begin to rise and fall as he fell into a deep feverish slumber.

 

She carefully retracted her hand and put his under the blankets with the rest of him. She looked at him one more time before inclining back with her own blanket and resting too.

 

xxx

 

Bucky Barnes hadn't made it a habit as of late to use the skill of picking the lock of someone who he was amicable with in quite some time. But with his best friend on the other side of the door practically deathly ill he decided to coming to get her while it was still silent out on the streets was a good ploy for going back to bad habits. 

 

He was lucky that Darcy had been deep asleep when he let himself in or he was pretty sure he would have gotten smack or tased. He knew she carried one of those. For protection mostly. He didn't know if she actually used it but at least she had something. College girls especially ones with her assets were like candy to the morons and drunks that slunk on by bars and crowds streets in New York. 

 

He had intervened a few times in his day. Still did if he saw that a dame couldn't get out of it. 

 

He found the two still very much still knocked out. He looked at Darcy and did his best not to wake her up as he slipped around the couch and brought Steve into a sitting position. The man woke up with minimal noises. He started to ask him what he was doing here when Bucky gave him a glance and then pointed to the blond’s maybe girlfriend who was curled up into her side. 

 

“You want to leave without telling her?” Steve frowned. He looked better than he did when he left the house early yesterday to get some studying done. He had told him he was just taking a walk, a lie that he had already read and tried to get him to stay put because he looked like absolute garbage but he had always been painfully stubborn. 

 

“That was part of the plan. Mostly to get you home at a decent hour. I can come back though.”

 

Steve glanced between the two people in the room. He moved slowly grabbing his bag that was on the floor and grabbing the spiral inside of it. He quickly wrote down a note and started to fold it but Bucky took it and a pen from him and started adding to it.

 

He placed it directly in her line of sight before getting to his feet. Steve followed suit at a much slower pace. 

 

As they were leaving Bucky made sure to lock the door again. Steve glared at him a little but it was mostly amusement that Bucky had decided to go that far just to come get him. 

 

“You missed me that much, Buck?” He asked him as they headed back down the stairs. Bucky had a hand wrapped around his shoulder to make sure he didn't sway too much. He was doing okay all things considered. 

 

When Darcy woke up she noticed three things:

  1. Her neck really hurt. She needed a better recliner.
  2. There was a pool of blankets on the couch where a bearded blond was supposed to be. (This irritated her since he was supposed to he sick.)
  3. A piece of paper was standing up on the table directly in front of her. 



 

She picked it up as she used the other hand to wipe the smear of her glasses. It wasn't the easiest way of doing that but she managed to get them back on in record time to see what kind of excuse he left for disappearing at somewhere before 6 AM. 

 

Something I had told her to wake up but she had continue sleeping. 

 

The note almost made her smile. There were two vastly different handwritings. One she remembered from easily a year back when she had been having a shitty day and feeling it too. The other was new to her and almost looked neater than Steve’s. 

 

It simply read.

 

**Thanks for yesterday. I feel better. Sorry to leave before saying goodbye. I'll see you soon.**

 

****\- Steve** **

 

 

_ My fault entirely. Didn't want you to have an awkward morning with this guy. I'll bring food later as a thank you. You're amazing, Darce.  _

 

_-_ __ bucky _ _

 

 

She decided to accept both apologies as she got up to put on coffee and fold the mess they left behind. She had an inkling if he had the time and energy all the blankets would have been neatly stacked. That was alright. She needed a distraction while she waited on the coffee. 

 

Her phone dinged in the other room as she had just put the water in. She sighed, finishing her task before moving back to the living room. She flicked on the light to see better as she found her phone in between the cushion of the chair. She lost things in that chair more everyday. 

 

It was a message from Steve. 

 

**What was in that stuff? I'm at least 70% back to normal.**

 

Darcy laughed.

 

_ Sorry, family secret.  _

 

**Hm.**

 

Darcy rolled her eyes at him. He was an idiot but she guessed she'd have to get used to it now that he had found his way into her home.

 

She didn't hate it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be an additional fic at some point if you couldn't tell. I don't know if it's going to be the last in the series but I know I'll be happy to write more of these two (three if you count Bucky - I DO!)
> 
> Hope everyone had a lovely day regardless if you have plans or not. :)


End file.
